


you wasted all that sweetness to run and hide (i wonder why)

by generalshucks



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butts, M/M, basically butt stuff, basically cute af, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalshucks/pseuds/generalshucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis run away from bad situations and find each other at an inn near the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruises and Boys

**Author's Note:**

> title from ellie goulding's "explosions"

If Harry was a color the morning of Tuesday, December 15th, he would be red. A boiling, churning, bubbling, blistered red. Harry was cherry red when he packed his things into his car at 3:13. His head was swimming in it.

And here he was, violent sounds echoing in his ears, driving god knows where with 456 dollars and a suitcase of everything he called his. He had no idea how long he'd been driving, only that the sun was shrouded by clouds, and that he was never going back. Harry pulled off the road, leaned forward against his steering wheel, and cried until the red was gone.

-

Louis had no idea what the fuck he was doing. He had no idea what the actual fuck he was doing. Or he knew exactly what he was doing and exactly why. He adjusted the bag onto his back, ears ringing with the silence, and exited the empty house, pulling two suitcases behind him. 

Louis pulled away from everything he knew in the dead of night, on Monday, December 14th.

-

Harry was 723 miles from his home. 12 hours straight of driving, and here he was. He stared through the red flowers at the swirled script of the sign. The Shelburne Inn was the first thing that stuck in Harry's mind when he searched for hotels. He dragged his heavy soul up the coast through a state and a half, and here he was.

Harry heaved his suitcase from his car, sweeping his long hair behind his ear when it fell in front of his face. His finger brushed against his cheekbone and he winced slightly. Harry Styles breathed in and out, and stepped into the future.

-

Louis cursed, lugging his damn heavy bags out of his car.  
"...driving to...my damn..." Louis muttered to himself. Well, here he was, in Seaview fucking Washington. Halfway to his sister's house he remembered; Lottie loved Thomas. Who he was supposed to get married to. In about six hours. So instead, he found the closest inn, a couple miles from her house, and booked a room.

Louis scratched his head, looking up at the peaked roof of the Shelburne Inn. He hoped it wasn't a shit hole. Anyway, he'd only booked two weeks. By then his sister would be home from Montana. From his wedding. His wedding, today.

-

Harry closed up his room and went down into the lobby, promptly after shoving his suitcase into the closet. A disheveled man was at the reception, back to Harry. His hair was caramel, and he was proper fit. Harry couldn't help checking him out, especially his pert bum.

Louis turned around to see the single most attractive human being he'd ever seen in his life. His hair fell in loose ringlets, and his shirt was unbuttoned low with tattoos littering his exposed collarbones and chest. And he was looking directly at Louis.

Harry was practically drooling. An angel was staring right back at him. Oh my god, he was staring. He averted his eyes to the floor. 

Something drew Louis to the man in the lobby. Something made him walk up to him.  
"Nasty bruise you've got there, mate." Louis commented on the blue patch on Harry's cheekbone.  
Harry bit his lip and looked up, nodding, but didn't speak.  
"I'm Louis by the way. What brings a lovely lad like you to Seaview?"  
Harry's eyes met Louis's.  
"Uhm...'m Harry. And...kind of just ended up here. What 'bout you?" Harry drawled slowly. His voice seeped into all the cracks in the floorboards, like syrup dripping from his lips. Louis shivered from the inside out, like some of Harry's vocal syrup had dripped into the very core of his being.  
Louis smiled. "Same here."

And thus, Louis Tomlinson met Harry Styles on the day of his wedding.

-

Harry woke up at about 3:00 pm on Thursday. It was cloudy outside, most likely about to rain. Harry's bruise was yellowing already. He walked out onto his room's patio, his bare torso burning with the cold. He looked to his left and saw the man from the lobby yesterday, Louis. He was sitting on a patio chair, legs slightly spread. He was reading a book, and was wearing glasses- big circular glasses.   
"Hey, Louis!" Harry called, waving. Louis looked up, taking a second before registering, and then grinning.  
"Hey! Harry, right? Put some clothes on, before you freeze!" Louis scowled, acting cross. Though, he couldn't control his eyes exploring Harry's body.  
"I'd rather you took yours off, then we'd both be more comfortable." It slipped out before he could stop it. That was the kind of comment Devon would've been cross about, but Louis laughed. Louis was not Devon. Harry noticed the unruly mess of Louis's hair and how his lower lashes brushed his cheeks gently.  
"We'll see curly." Louis teased.  
Harry didn't have to hide his smirk when he turned around, heading back into his room. He wasn't sure if his goosebumps were from the cold or from Louis, the beautiful boy he didn't see himself being able to forget.


	2. Dreams/Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly reminder that this is NOT edited at all.

Harry dreamed that Louis was eating cotton candy. His lips were tinted pink and he was laughing, laughing as he went around the carousel. And Harry was laughing, as metal cuffs tore the skin off his wrists. Sweet sugary Louis didn't notice when Harry was loaded into the circus train and taken away.

-

Harry woke up cold and wet. He stripped the wet sheets from his bed, and started the shower. At 4:24 am on Friday, December 18th, Harry cried in the shower.

-

Louis woke up at 4:20 am at the sound of pipes creaking. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up.  
"What on earth." He mumbled sleepily. Was Harry taking a shower at 4 o-clock in the morning? Louis fixed his joggers and set about making a cup of tea. After a second, he got out a second cup.

As soon as the water shut off, Lou tiptoed out of his room, in just his socks and joggers. The warm air of the inn protected his skin from the harsh wintery chill outside. He grimaced, puzzled, at the two cups in his hands and settled on kicking harry's door.  
"One second!" sounded from inside the room, a raspy somewhat choked noise that turned Louis's stomach.  
He focused instead on humming a christmas tune, seeing as the weather outside was frightful, and the fire (thermostat) inside was very delightful.

-

Harry threw on his favorite pink sweater, the color of bubblegum, and Lou's lips. He was definitely developing a little bit of a crush on the boy. He was always one to fall too fast. He expected to see Louis outside the door, so he pulled on some running shorts. 

"Hey, Louis." His voice rasped. He leaned against the doorframe.  
"I brought tea." Louis explained. He held out the two cups and smiled (hopefully appealingly). Harry smirked at Louis's dorky smile and stepped back to let him in. Louis handed over a cup to Harry, and the tall boy sat on his bed, warm cup handle grasped in his long fingers.  
"Okay...now i have to ask," Louis leaned against the counter, "a shower at 4 am?"  
Harry smiled wide, dimples showing. A strange warmth curled in Lou's stomach.  
"I ran away. From a bad situation." Harry shrugged, downplaying.  
"What was his name?" Louis guessed.  
Harry wasn't smiling anymore.  
"Devon."

-

Harry folded another shirt, laying it on top of the first. The TV blared in the background, a football game on. Harry glanced away from his laundry to check the score, happy to see the Packers up by 14.  
"That's not gonna fold itself."  
Harry started, and turned around at Devon's slurred voice. Harry was used to him coming home drunk, but this time something was different.  
"Was just checking the score. Something wrong?" Harry asked politely.  
Devon stalked up to him.  
"Something wrong?" He mocked. Harry looked down. A blunt force connected with his lower leg, landing him on the floor.  
"Don't look away from me when I'm talking to you!" The other male shouted. Harry numbly realized his shin was throbbing from the kick.

Harry barely felt the beating he got.

-

Louis came towards Harry, concern and anger in his baby blue eyes. How could someone hurt Harry? Beautiful Harry with rosy cheeks and curlies and puffy, kissable lips? Louis plopped down on the bed next to Harry.  
"Aye!" Warm tea splashed onto Harry's sweater.  
"Oi!" Louis jumped back up, frantically waving his hands. Harry pours out his life story, and Louis goes and spills hot tea on him. Typical.  
Harry stripped off his sweater, drying his torso with a towel. He patted at his tummy, and then looked up at Louis, lips slightly parted. Louis looked back, the same shocked expression. They froze looking at each other like deer at an oncoming car. The lanky boy slowly broke out into a frog-like grin, and then bubbled into laughter. Louis stood in silent confusion for a second, before falling into laughter with Harry. 

-

"Louis...uhm, would it be weird if you stayed here?" Harry asked, emerald eyes flicking up to Louis, under dark eyelashes. Louis's heart jumped. Harry looked absolutely gorgeous. His bottom lip was being teased between his teeth, his pupils enlarged in the low light. His hair was wild, finally dry after their long chat.  
"Yeah...I mean no, I-I'll stay." Louis stuttered. His breath caught as his eyes stared into Harry's.  
Harry broke the contact, turning away as if Louis could hear his rapid heartbeat. He focused on pulling back the covers and climbing in.  
"Up for a cuddle?" Harry smiled. Louis nodded, not trusting his words. He instead chose to slide under the sheets and closer to the younger boy. Harry crawled into the other lad's arms, resting his head on his chest. Louis adjusted, his left arm coming up to wrap around Harry's waist. He moved, pressing his face into Lou's neck, and twining their legs together.

-

"Harry?"  
"Yes, Louis?"  
Louis scrambled to catch his breath as Harry's mouth moved against his throat.  
"Uhm...did you shave your legs?"  
It was quiet for a moment.  
"Yes. I-uhm, I like them to be soft." Harry replied, pulling his head back to look at the older boy. Their faces were close, bodies pressed together. Louis reached down to Harry's knee, and slowly felt his way up the back of his thigh. Feelings inside Louis stirred when Harry's breath sped up. The curly boy's hand drifted lower on Lou's back, or maybe it was just his imagination.  
"They're very soft." Louis rumbled.  
"Th-thanks." Harry tried not to whine as Louis palmed at his thigh. He knew he had feelings for this boy. Louis, his Louis. Little did he know, his Louis felt the same. So short of a time, it had taken him to like Harry. But what was there not to like?  
They laid like that for a while, holding their bodies together like puzzle pieces, breath fanning each others faces. Louis smelled like worn off cologne and soap and mint. Harry smelled like strawberries and cantaloupe. Harry reached up, lacing his fingers into Louis's hair and pressing their crotches ever closer.  
"Louis...I think I might like you a little bit." Harry whispered, keeping his eyes closed.

-

Louis's breath completely shut off. Harry liked him- Louis- him. His eyes flew open.  
"Harry...Harry-I-I-" He stammered, far too loudly. Harry's eyes fluttered open, and Louis's mind went blank again, "I think you're beautiful." He breathed.  
It was sudden, how their mouths slotted together simultaneously, bodies moving in unison, hands slipping onto each others' rears. Harry moaned inexplicably into Louis's mouth. It was a beautiful sound. Louis let his hands explore Harry, tips of his fingers kneading and brushing every inch of his upper body.

-

Harry didn't remember falling asleep. He only remembered holding Louis, kissing Louis. He woke up resting on the older boy's chest. Louis's breathing was steady. Harry wriggled away from his grasp, pressing a chaste kiss to one nipple. He started preparing some tea, interrupted by a groan from behind him.  
"Haaaaaarry...come back to bed." Louis whined, just waking up. Harry blushed and grinned.  
"I'm making some tea, love."  
Louis's face lit up when Harry called him "love". Also, tea. He looked down at his tattooed chest.  
"Ah...you've left me some marks." Louis teased, poking one of the small bruises.  
It wasn't sex. And Harry wasn't a stranger. He was a friend. Louis had never befriended someone as fast as he did Harry. He had never met anyone like Harry. He'd developed a dangerous crush in just two days, and the feeling was mutual.

-

Louis held Harry's hand when they walked to his room. Louis had left his room door unlocked the night before. He turned the handle, letting go of Harry's hand, and-  
"Louis! I've been worried sick!"  
His face paled as he stood across from a too-familiar face.  
"Hi, Liam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, chapter 2. Spoiler alert: ch 3 you get to learn about "Thomas" :)  
> -r


	3. Friendship

Louis shifted in front of Harry automatically. Liam looked pissed.  
"I searched every hotel in the area. Like, I knew you'd be heading home," Liam stepped forward, "but selfish is an understatement! you fly everyone out for your fucking wedding..."  
The last word struck Harry like a punch. Wedding?  
"...and Thomas is worried sick, mate. Oi, who's this?" Liam stopped scolding long enough to notice Harry.  
Harry opened his mouth but no sound came out. Louis looked briefly concerned back at him, and then righted himself.  
"Harry, meet Liam, my best friend. Liam, meet Harry, my...friend." The last word came out awkward. Just a friend who's pants he wanted to be in. A friend he had pressed into the sheets last night. A friend who's sultry moans and red swollen lips were all he needed.  
"LOUIS! Are you even listening?" Liam waved a hand in front of his face.  
"Yes! I mean-no. Not at all."  
Liam rolled his eyes.  
"Why did you leave?" Liam asked again.  
Louis looked at Harry, who was in a thin white t-shirt and jogging shorts.  
"I didn't love him."

-

"You know, when you're with someone since high school, you just expect they're the one you have to marry. You've been with them too long not to. The sex was good, satisfying, at least. But I didn't realize I needed more than that until...too late."  
Louis was sitting on his bed with Harry on his left and Liam on his right.  
"Not too late, you're here now." Harry whispered, grinning a beautiful grin that made Louis think of butterflies and sugar.  
Liam rolled his eyes, overhearing. He'd suspected that his best friend didn't get the marks on his chest by accident.  
"Harry, hate to kick you out like this, but any chance I can speak to Louis in private?" Liam sighed. Harry stood up quickly  
"I'll uhm..." He looked at Louis, and in return received a nod. Harry hurried out of Louis's room, shutting the door behind him.

-

"Okay, Louis. Cut the crap. Go home. You love Thomas." Liam assessed poorly.  
"But Liam, I don't love him! I feel more kissing Harry than I ever did with him."  
"You just met this guy- what- three days ago? You don't know he's not some weirdo."  
Louis automatically leapt to Harry's defense.  
"You don't know! You haven't talked to him! You don't know his story, alright? He's been through so much and...god...I think I might be falling for him, Liam."  
Liam scoffed.  
"You just met him!"  
"Liam, you remember what I always said about love at first sight?" Louis redirected.  
"About how it was bullshit?"  
"Harry...he made me believe in it."  
Liam stayed quiet.  
Louis didn't throw around the word "love" lightly, and he'd just said it about Harry. Plus, Liam couldn't stay mad at Louis. He never could.  
"I'll give him a chance...as long as you move out of this horrible inn. You know I have room for you at my apartment."  
Louis smiled.  
"I don't know what I'd do without you."

-

Harry chewed on his lip, sitting on his own bed in the tiny inn room. Louis had kept a lot from him, when he'd spouted his entire story. He trusted too easily, and fell even easier. One more second and he'd be falling in love with Louis. Way too fast.  
Harry startled out of his contemplative state at a bang in the hallway, followed by,  
"Ouch, you stupid fuck-," in an all too familiar voice.  
Harry hurried to his door. Outside was Louis, holding his socked foot and scowling, and Liam- apologetic looking- each on either side of a giant trunk.  
"Jesus, Lou. How did you get this into your car, let alone out of a fucking window?" Liam pondered.  
"Louis? Y-you're leaving?" Harry's own voice sounded foreign.  
"Harry!" Louis swung around. His voice softened when he saw Harry's sad face. "No love, I promise. Liam's got an apartment not too far, and I'll text you every day, okay?"  
Harry pouted out his bottom lip.  
"Its not the same. I'll miss you too much." He whispered.  
Louis felt his heart break a little. He was leaving Harry alone in this big inn. He looked back at Liam, pleadingly, who rolled his eyes in return.  
"Liam!" Louis hissed inaudibly.  
Liam scowled but gave in, shrugging.  
"Haz, Liam wants you to come with." Louis smiled a beautiful smile at the younger boy.  
"I couldn't I mean- and Liam doesn't like me anyways-"  
Harry was interrupted by Louis.  
"Great! I'll help you get your stuff!"  
Louis rushed through the open door. Harry looked up at Liam in surprise.  
"I didn't-"  
Liam cut him off.  
"I know. He has a way of getting what he wants. Help me with this trunk."

-

Liam's apartment was very neat and simple. The extra room was empty, save a mattress and a nightstand.  
"Harry, love, this room is yours. Do with it what you want." Louis instructed, setting Harry's bags inside the door. The small room reminded Harry of his childhood home, where his bedroom was a similar size, with one small window. Liam's room instead had a large window, letting in blue low light. A fan and light in the ceiling turned on when Liam flicked the switch up.  
"No wild sex in here. Put these sheets on," Liam tossed a wad onto the bed, "and no holes in the walls, meaning nails, pins, screws, etcetera."  
Harry nodded understanding.  
Suddenly he was alone in the room and all he wanted to do was sleep. And so he laid down on the unmade bed, sweatshirt pulled up over his hands, and did just that.

-

Louis woke up on Liam's couch just like old times. Clinking came from the kitchen, so he stretched briefly, then stood up. His sock clad feet padded to the kitchen.  
"Harry?" he asked, peering around the doorway.  
"In here, love bug."  
Louis entered the kitchen, wrapping himself around Harry's back like a starfish.  
"Hungry?"  
He pressed his face into Harry's neck and left a tiny kiss.  
"Yes, sir. Liam's probably just getting up."  
A voice behind them startled their bodies apart.  
"Already awake."  
Liam strode into the kitchen, usually styled hair wild. He grabbed a mug from the cupboard and started the coffee maker.  
"Hey Li. Sleep well?" Louis greeted.  
"I wont until you call Thomas." At that, he left the room.  
Louis didn't crumple as Harry would've but instead let out a little laugh.  
Wedding.  
Louis was just having cold feet, and Harry was falling for him. He needed to end this now.  
"Come get a plate, love." He said instead.

-

Louis couldn't go to sleep. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch for about an hour, finally deciding to go check up on Harry instead. The lad wouldn't mind a cuddle. Besides, Louis had a sneaking suspicion that the curly boy felt the same way he did.  
He shuffled down the hall in the dark.  
He pushed the door open slowly.  
"Harry?" Louis whispered.  
"Come in." Harry replied.  
Harry mustn't have been sleeping either.  
Louis climbed under the covers facing Harry. The younger boy's heart twisted. He had to get some control over his feelings.  
"Couldn't sleep?" Harry asked.  
"No."  
Harry's eyes were already adjusted to the dark, so he looked over Louis. He swallowed down the lump building in his throat.  
"Lets have us a cuddle, okay?"  
Louis replied by burrowing against Harry's chest. It hurt again in the exact place Louis had his face, and Harry closed his eyes.  
"You're...you're a great friend Louis. And I-I'm glad I met you." Harry tried not to choke.  
Louis nuzzled closer.  
"You too, H."  
Louis let out an inaudible sigh. Of course Harry didn't feel the same. He wriggled closer, strong arms wrapping around him. Still, Harry felt like home- more of a home than he'd ever had.  
Harry kept his eyes closed, trying to erase his feelings.  
Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this...yikes...ill try to post more frequently.

**Author's Note:**

> leave reviews pls !! -r


End file.
